zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Seishi Ma (Bio)
Seishi Ma is a a middle aged Hylian male created by Link64Gogetta. Skirting the line between Lawful and Neutral Good Seishi is known for anger issues, and demonic possession. Background A descendant of the Hylian Knights from the Ancient War, he possessed since birth by a demon that once possessed that killed off his biological father around the time of his conceptions. Originally born with all 6 anti-magic however the remaining 5 were sealed off by Rauru when he was an infant in answer to the prayers of his biological mother just before she was brutally murdered by a bunch of punts cause everyone called his a witch. Raised by his uncle, a officer in the Hylian Army, raised him as his own only reviling everything in the above paragraph when he was struck down during the great war. Blah Blah Blah, **** about Link you already know. Vet of the Great War and the Imprisoning War. Blah Blah Blah, this physic wizard guy helped teach him how to control his power and the ma, in return he knocked up his daughter on a island that this flying whale made. They got married later **** on the floor of the Temple of Time then popped out another kid a few months later. Close friends with Phoenix, could give a flying **** about most other people unless you give him a reason to like you. Hates Taden on a account of him killing his mentor/father in law, humiliating the crap out of him(frequently), raping his daughter, and really cause he'd got anger issues can just doesn't like some people. Now that he's in his late 40's he's learned to give up on some of that rage was well as the old war racism against Gerudo and Zora that he's had since the Great War, but well he IS still Seishi. Strengths Seishi's combat style consists primary of single high speed high power strikes with the intent of killing an opponent with a single attack before they have time to defend themselves. With that in mind Seishi has the advantage over any number of heavy armor opponents who lack the ability to easy dodge his attacks. While wearing his armor Seishi also has a slight advantage over mid level and low level mages if they're mixed in with other opponents or inefficient with there spells. Weaknesses Maintaining high speed charges with heavy armor isn't with out its disadvantage. Do to his momentum Seishi is unable to stop or turn suddenly without risking self injury, and because of this more nimble fighters can easily avoid his one-hit kill attacks. While still a capable fighting in a close range duel and not without his spread attacks, an agile fighter could still run circles around them if they had the skill and sense to do so. Should Seishi be attacked by a number of such fighters at once his only recourse would be to discard his armor if Oberon is present and tap into his demonic power; however this comes with extreme personal risk. In short a squad of Sheikah assassins is Seishi's worst nightmare. While Seishi has a number of means to defend against magic significantly powerful mages can quickly overwhelm his armor and cast spells well beyond what his shield can reflect. However, since this is the type of opponent is fights the most often he is not without his creative work around. Equipment & Abilities Sword of Light: Former primary weapon, currently own by his daughter but he still use's it from time to time. Magic Sword: Originally belonging to Seishi's father the Magic Sword is identical to the one from the original Legends of Zelda. However unlike in the game Seishi can fire a sword beam even while injured by using magic instead. Enchanted Armor: Seishi's thick gold colored armor was given to him in his wondering days while at the island nation of Byran. The is capable of casting a Reflect spell on itself that last for about 15 minutes or until burned out by reflecting a significantly powerful spell. Once cast the armor take about an hour to recharge before it can cast reflect again. The armor is not without its downsides however is it weights over 100lbs and covers only his torso, forearms and shins. Mirrored Shield: A normal Hylian shield coated with a polished reflective surface. The shield is capable of reflecting magic spells though no where near to the capabilities or efficiency of the true Mirror Shields. It also lacks to proper versions ability to absorb and store multiple instances of spells. Hookshot: An early model hookshot Seishi acquired form the Dream Shrine in Koholint. White Magic: Having a cleric for a mother and a jack-of-all-trades for a father-in-law enable Seishi to learn a number of white magic spells. Primarily of which are basic healing spell, jump, and enhancement spells for strength and speed. While Seishi have become experiences with casting these spells quickly in the heat of battle it have come at the cost of diminished potency and the inability to cast anything but the healing spells on other people. Do to the way his possession effect to way he can use magic, Seishi is unable to use white magic while using his demonic power. Element Sabers: Seishi is able to cast a a fire, ice or lightning enchantment on his sword. While he can stack them on top of each other doing so do diminishes the individual effects of each element, because of this the enchantments are less effective on the Sword of Light then the magic sword. In addition do to the way his possession effects his use of magic he can only cast these while using his demonic power. Anti-Light aka Dark Power: A power inherited for his biological mother, Seishi has the ability to absorb light as rare energy as well as emit an type of magic with acts as a equal-opposite to light. Do to the way possession effects the way he can use magic Seishi is only able fire the anti light magic while using his demonic power, however he can only absorb light while his normal self. Note: The name Dark Power came from a lack of understand of the powers nature. Long before it was known his body was absorbing light the Dark Power only manifested as the Anti-Light Magic when the Ma took over his body as a child. As a result his parents left to assume that it was some from a Demonic Darkness Magic instead of the same power Seishi's biologic possessed was thought to have been sealed away by Rauru. It wasn't until meeting Darrim that the powers true nature became understood, however by then the name had stuck. The proper term of Anti-Light is typically only used by his son Senshi when explaining the Anti-Elements as a whole. Elemental Alignment Seishi himself has no proper element alignment, however the Dark Power does give him an advantage over Light. In addition the Sword of Light acts as a significant source of Light Magic when in his possession. Key Moves: Through his training with Darrim in his younger days, Seishi has taken advantage of some of the unique aspects of his physiology to created a series of devastating attacks. True Blade Strike The most devastating attack in Seishi's arsenal, the True Blade Strike is performed by channeling an immense amount of rare power into any magical sword. The sword is swung downward creating a crescent blade of the swords energy the sung upward along the same path releasing a torrent of raw power to propel the energy blade and a high speed. Even when done with a normal neutral magic sword the True Blade Strike has been know to cleave heavy armored warriors clean in have and still have enough power and force to kill a second warrior behind him. Using more powerful element based weapons such as the Sword of Light is know to enhance the power. The Attack is not without its draw backs though. The power requirement to execute such a technique is immense and even with Seishi's unrivaled stamina it off just three times in rapid succession can tire him out. Should he be without the Sword of Light or the Sun overuse of the technique could cost him dearly Years of experience and training has allow Seishi to create new variations of his old favorite Triple Blade Strike: A highly draining attack that fires three True Blade Strikes at once in a fanning pattern. Seishi is still looking for the practical uses of this True Blade Press: A combo of the True Blade and Farore's Wind. Seishi creates the crescent blade directly in front of his target then uses Farore's Wind to warp behind than releasing the raw power wave. This forces to target into the energy blade instead of the other way around. While this variant is harder to execute it is notably more devastating to a single target, more accurate, and crates much less collateral damage. Burst Operating on the same principle as the True Blade, the much more economical Burst is created by force a much efficiently sized surge of magic into a magical or enchanted weapon. While much weaker then the True Blade, Burst has been sworn to work with Weapons other then Swords and due to the lower energy requirement can be used more often and even by Warriors without Seishi's unique stamina regeneration. Unfortunately Burst can be a bit of a wild card, as the way it manifest appears to be unique to the weapons used to perform it. For Seishi this is either in the form of a Large ball of magic from his normal Magic Sword or the Omni Direction scatter short from his Sword of Light dubbed "Light Burst." Wings of Light Drawing power from the Sword of Light, Seishi is capable of forming a set of glowing energy wings on his back. While their primary purpose is flight, they can also be used defensively and even offensively to a limited degree against those weak to the element. Drop Strike A desperation move developed by Seishi in the more self destructive days of his youth, Seishi combines the weight of his armor, his speed enhancing magic, and the high speed flight of his demonic powers to fly strait down on his opponent with the force of a meteor. The attack pays off only be being slightly more devastating to the one he hits than it is to himself, assuming he hits. Dark Reaction Seishi forbidden attack which he can use only with tapping into the Ma's power. Dark Reaction is a small ball of Anti-Light which some how retains the Light absorbing abilities of his body allowing it to rabidly grow in size and power until it strikes a target or becomes unstable and explodes. As he fails to even understand how such a spell is possible, he lacks and control over it in the rare cases he pulls it off. The attack was first used by the Ma in a period where Seishi was being mind control leading him to also question what the physiologic impact of the attack might be on his own body. Due to extreme danger and unpredictable nature of this spell, Seishi is more likely to allow himself to be killed in battle then ever risk using it. Appearance He is 5 foot 6 inches, and 150 pounds. Seishi is a middle aged Hylian man however do to his healing magic and immunity the aging effects of sunlight still appear to be in his early 30's. He's only the low scale of the average high curve and fairly musculer though not bulky. He has medium length brown hair which he usually tied back in a pony tail when he has the time to care. He typically maintains a clean appearence however can appear fairly unkept when preoccupided with winning a war. Clothing: Seishi tends to wear plain climate apportate cloths however sticks to mostly black as it better hides blood stains. Personality Some what well know for being quick to anger Seishi has calmed down some what a bit as he's gotten old. While still easily angered he's usually more focused an in control of himself at those times then he was in his youth. In his past Seishi's upbringing as a knight also caused him to be some what prideful and duty bound to the Hylian Crown. These too have some what diminished with his supposed retirment with his focus being more on his family but they not gone completely just less fanatical. Lossing all his family and friend in his teens has caused Seishi to be very protective the one he's aquired since then and he's been know to hold life long vendette's against anyone who hurts his loved ones. At the same time, he is very resistant to getting close to no people likely out of the fear of loss again as nearly all of his aquantances are Light Warriors. He tend to try to justicify this to himself by claiming its a necessity as a soldier, but that forced mind set just ended up causing internal friction with the Light Warriors, so he's been secretly trying to convince himself of his true issues, and that Syzan was right. Not that he'd ever admit it. Personal Relationships: Since losing everyone he knew at in his teens, Seishi has always been slow to befriend any of the other Light Warriors. In truth there are none he would actually refer to as a friend instead seeing everyone as simply a comrade in arms or family; the latter of which only a select few Light Warriors fall under. The distinction between the two tends to be the lengths he's willing to go to kill anyone who hurts his family. Among his most notable relationships: Laynnei Ma: Seishi's rather abrasive wife. Despite her rather bitchy reputation that keeps most people from wanting to cross her Seishi has the distinction of being one of the only people to ever see her softer side, something even their children doubt exist. Darrim: Seishi's mentor and father-in-law. Darrim was the one who save him from himself and turn him into the man he is to day. As far as Seishi's concerned he owed everything to Darrim and thinks of him as a second father. Senshi Ma: Seishi's son and eldest child. Their relationship is currently strained over the events of Link's death but despite the rift being them, he still his son. Ayala Ma:, Seishi's daughter. Despite how protective he is of his family, Seishi is probably the one person least concerned with Ayala going off to fight. As far as he's concerned she's equal to her brother as a fighter so there's no reason to treat her any differently. Phoenix: The first Light Warrior Seishi warmed up to, Seishi considers Phoenix a brother and is the only person in the current Hylian Army he won't question. Oberon: last surviving fairy of a Fairy Fountain in the Snow Capped mountains that was frozen over by Taden while Seishi and Phoenix pursued him in the days leading up to the Imprisoning War. Oberon has lived with the Ma family ever since and frequently acts as a bag of holding for Seishi and Ayala. Viola: Seishi aunt on his mothers side. She is perhaps to only person to ever live who Seishi is truly afraid of. They way most feel about his wife is how he feels about his aunt. Nahc Chan: the younger brother of one of Seishi child hood friends. Seishi looked after Nahc when the Great War orphaned them both and thought of him as a younger brother. Syzan Xiphas: the Light Warrior Seishi got along with the least in the early days do to there vastly different outlooks. Though Seishi will never openly admit it, he's come to see that Syzan's outlook was probably the right one. While even in later years it was rare to see the two in the same room and not arguing it didn't stop Seishi from respecting him and seeing him as or maybe perhaps an in-law. As a result Seishi wouldn't hesitate to treat Syzan's kin as his own. Taden Hothnight: Seishi archness. While Seishi is no longer the rage-oholic he was in his youth the very presence of Taden can push him to the edge. It's a because of this, and concern that the grudge will just bring more suffering Seishi's wife has made him promise to give up actively pursuing Taden as he did back in the day. Nevertheless he's not exactly going to back down should they might in the field. Room For Growth: Being about 50, Seishi has alreadly grown past and resolved most of the issues of his youth leaving little room to need to grow any more. The exception to this would be his reluctance to act as a proper leader. Something Phoenix seems dead set on correcting since finding out he was initially raised to be a high ranking officer. Demonic Possession: Possessed at conceptin by a demonic spirit know as a Ma, Seishi was able to seal and gain control over the demon and use its powers to his advantage. Tapping into the demon's powers grants him increased speed, increased strengt, flight, access to arcane magic, and access to Anti-Light Magic. At the same time it cuts him off from his white magic and light absorbtion, rapidly draining his stamina, and potetential putting a heavy strain on his body. While normally sealed it is still possible for the ma to take over should Seishi fall into a rage while using its power or should he lose control over his own mind via, mind control, brain washing, or possible mind-rape. Once the ma has taken control it will continue on its rampage until it exhausted Seishi's body to the point were he falls unconsious and reverts to normal. When using the ma's powers Seishi's hair turns silver and his yellow. When the ma is in complete control his eye turn completely white and and a light blue steam like energy can be seen radiating off his body usually discribed as looking like Seishi's own soul struggling to stay attached. Category:IW Player Characters Category:Hylians Category:Link64Gogetta Category:Legacy Characters Category:Seishi Ma